Innocence and Deception in the Opera Populaire
by ForeverInFantasies
Summary: After hearing her father's promise of a delivered angel of music, Wendy Darling has heard and seen him following her since she stepped foot into the Opera Populaire. There, her angel has helped foster her beautiful voice. However, what happens when she discovers her angel is the same man as Peter Pan, known as the Phantom of the Opera?


**Hey everyone! This is my second fanfic, based on the Once Upon A Time version of the Peter Pan characters and The Phantom of the Opera 2004 movie setting and characters. So I hope you guys like it & PLEASE review! **

When Wendy Darling was only seven, her father had passed away from the terrible disease called scarlet fever. With Wendy left alone, as her mother had died from childbirth, Madame Giry took it upon herself to care for Wendy like a daughter. An old friend of her father, Madame Giry brought her to the Opera Populaire in France along with her daughter, Meg. During their ballerina practices, Wendy was always reminded of the last words her father told her while on his deathbed. He promised Wendy that he would send her an angel of music to watch over her while he was gone. Since the day she stepped foot into the Opera House, she believes the angel has watched over her as she has heard a voice call out to her and a shadow follow her.

* * *

"Oh Wendy, please stop worrying, you're making me very anxious. You've been practicing for weeks," Meg pleaded.

Wendy exhaled and shook both her hands in an attempt to shake off her nerves. "I know I know, that's why I'm frightened."

"I know you'll be wonder-" Meg suddenly noticed a man named Baelfire walking towards them, and she quickly whispered this to Wendy. Baelfire had always been a sweet gentleman to Wendy since he had begun assisting the crew with many of the productions nearly a year ago.

Wendy quickly peeked over her shoulder and whispered, "Don't be silly, Meg. I've told you he thinks of me only as an acquaintance." Before Meg could reply, Baelfire had approached them.

"Good evening, Miss Darling."

While Meg began giggling, Wendy turned to face him and replied with a smile, "Good evening, Monsieur." Now that he was closer, his attire appeared more visible to Wendy. He was wearing the casual suit he always wore, along with a small necklace that resembled an enclosed, maroon jar. It was also apparent that his hands were clasped tightly behind his back and he seemed uncomfortable when changing his standing position.

"I wanted to bid you good luck on today's auditions. I know you'll be excellent."

"Thank you Baelfire, you are too kind. I'm afraid I am overwhelmed with fright. I've waited so long for this opportunity."

Baelfire took Wendy's hand and held it in between his own, now appearing more confident. "Wendy, you are an exceptionally talented young women. If there is anyone who should be performing in the lead role, it should be you." At this, Wendy's smile grew wider. After holding her hand for a few more moments, he gently released it while exhaling. "Well I believe the auditions commence in a few moments, so I shall be on my way. May I visit you after your audition?"

"Certainly, thank you for stopping by Baelfire."

He smiled politely. As he turned to leave he said, "And please, call me Neal."

The moment he was out of earshot, Meg grabbed Wendy's shoulders and excitingly exclaimed, "I told you so!"

"Well, he _did_ appear very anxious. Perhaps you're right."

A man then emerged from the theater to announce that the auditions for the leading soprano in _Hannibal_ would now begin.

Being the first lady in line, Meg departed and promised to meet her afterwards. Before entering the building, she noticed a woman called La Carlotta had been laughing at her in line with other ladies auditioning. Upon hearing their laughter, Wendy's nerves heightened. As cruel as she was, La Carlotta had gotten many lead roles in the Opera's plays. Although this was Wendy's first time auditioning, she believed her voice to be improved enough to obtain a role.

* * *

After the auditions had concluded, the owners of the Opera Andre and Firmin reviewed their notes of the ladies who auditioned.

"Ah yes, starting with Miss Darling. I thought her voice was superb," Firmin commented while putting on his spectacles.

"Wait, Miss…Darling did you say, Firmin?"

Confirming with the audition sheet, Firmin nodded, "Yes, Miss Darling. Why do you ask?"

"Is she not one of the dancers here?"

"Oh", Firmin remembered, looking up at Andre with a remorseful frown. "What a pity. Her voice really is exquisite. Really, she hit all of the notes beautifully."

"You know we cannot give her the role. Our play would appear comical if we chose a dancer for the lead role."

Sighing heavily, Firmin retorted, "Aren't a great amount of our ladies that audition ballerinas?"

"No, not recently, because they have learned that La Carlotta will most likely receive the lead roles. Her voice is adequate and she, lucky for us, continues to request the same salary, so she will therefore remain our star."

"Then why do we even hold these damn auditions if _we_ insist on casting the same woman for each of our plays?" Firmin said, throwing his hands in the air.

"Why must you argue with me every damn time? I've told you how important our appearance is to the public. How foolish would we seem if we selected a dancer in comparison to an experienced diva?" Andre exclaimed, banging his hand sideways on the table during his last few points.

After a few moments, Firmin was lost in thought, brainstorming another option. "Well, what if we decide to select a lady other than La Carlotta for _Hannibal_ only?"

"There is a high chance that Carlotta will take it as an insult and most likely leave us." Andre paused. "Firmin, our work as managers has been sustainable because Carlotta continues to be our star. Why should we risk losing the woman we require the most for keeping us employed?"

* * *

"This is unbelievable! Oh Wendy, I thought you were guaranteed the part. Carlotta is always the lead role, I don't understand."

"Thank you. I thought my recent lessons have proved I was prepared enough… oh my tutor will be most disappointed in me," Wendy said, temporarily covering her face with her hands.

"Wendy, I thought you said your tutor was pleased with you during your last lesson?"

"Yes well, Andre and Firmin don't think so. I'm quite tired, I think I will retire for the evening," Wendy added quite suddenly.

"Wait Wendy, pleas-" Meg began, but Wendy interrupted, "I'm sorry Meg, I really do feel tired. I will see you tomorrow." Wendy turned away and began to walk toward the bedroom, which was currently vacant. Wendy _was_ tired, but only from the exhaustion of disappointment. She entered the dressing room and shut the door behind her, allowing herself to think in private.

What would her angel say upon discovering this news? Would he be cross with her, knowing all these years of coaching her were for naught?

To delay discovering her angel's reaction, she decided sleeping was the most convenient option at the moment. Just as she began to doze off, she swore she imagined an angelic voice softly leading her deeper into a dream.

A hectic Meg awoke her the next morning, calling her name loud enough for her to hear, but quiet enough to not awaken the other sleeping ballerinas.

It took a few attempts before Wendy slowly began opening her eyes.

"Meg? What is it? What's wrong?"

"My mother only just told me a few moment ago…Carlotta is missing!"


End file.
